L'amour est un fantôme !
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Kagami a un peu de mal à se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux de Kuroko, mais ce dernier compte bien l'aider à ouvrir les yeux ! Two-shots Yaoi Kagami x Kuroko Romance/Humour Rating K , mais M dans le chapitre deux
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Kuroko's Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fukimaki

 **Auteur:** The Manga Killers (Chloé)

 **Titre:** L'amour est un fantôme !

 **Pairing:** Kagami x Kuroko !

 **Rating:** K+, pour le moment !

 **Coucou à tous !**

 **Je me lance dans un two-shots Kagami x Kuroko !**

 **Une fic sans drama, sans sang, sans tristesse. Enfin sauf au début un peu, mais vous verrez bien x)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ses jambes tremblaient. Il sentait pourtant que Midorima allait tirer. Il voyait ses muscles se contracter, il entendait son propre cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ses articulations craquer. Il voulait sauter, il voulait bloquer la balle, plus que tout.

Il fléchit les genoux, inspira profondément, et les tendit d'un coup sec, décollant lentement ses baskets du parquet humide de sueur, et dans un dernier effort, sauta de son incroyable détente.

De cette hauteur, il était certain d'arrêter le trois-points de Midorima.

Il cria de rage, les bras en l'air. Mais le joueur de Shûtoku ne tira pas. Il feinta et ressauta directement après avoir touché le sol, bien conscient que le rouge avait atteint ses limites. Et il tira. Elle le ballon entama un long chemin jusqu'au panier sous le regard ahuri et désespéré de Kagami.

Le silence s'abattit sur le terrain. On pouvait presque entendre la balle fendre l'air.

Midorima avait déjà tourné les talons lorsque le ballon passa l'arceau dans un bruit métallique.

Kagami attérit. Il fléchit les genoux à nouveau pour amortir sa chute, mais ses jambes le lachèrent et il s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur.

Les joueurs de Seirin le regardèrent se tordre sur le parquet, sans bouger, le regard méprisant.

Kagami, en pleurs, croisa le regard de Kuroko et sa douleur sembla augmenter alors que Tetsuya l'observait, déçu.

« Ta lumière est si faible… »

* * *

Il regardait le médecin, les yeux vides, attendant son verdict.

« Nous avons reçu vos analyses, monsieur Kagami. Et elles ne sont pas bonnes. »

Le rouge ne réagit pas, plongé dans un état de mutisme depuis son renvoi de l'équipe.

Le médecin le regarda, peiné, et ôta ses lunettes.

« Honnêtement, Taiga, je ne comprends pas votre amour pour le basket alors que ce sport vous tue à petit feu, mais j'imagine à quel point votre situation est difficile. »

A ces mots, le regard de Kagami devint haineux, et il susurra d'une voix rauque.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Vous ne savez rien. –Puis hurlant- Vous ne savez rien ! »

Le médecin recula, apeuré.

« Vous devez arrêter le basket, Taiga. Pour votre bien physique… Et mental. »

L'ex-joueur de Seirin se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise, saisissant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le balancer à la tête du docteur.

Il pleurait alors que sa vie s'écoulait.

Plus de basket, plus d'équipe, plus de Kuroko. Plus de Kuroko… Plus de Kuroko…

Il s'effondra au sol, et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, la tête dans les mains, tremblant et sanglotant alors que le médecin se transformait et prenait les traits d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu ciel.

« Tu l'as bien mérité, Kagami. »

* * *

Kagami se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant. Il était trempé de sueur et ne cessait de répéter « Mes jambes… Mes jambes ! » d'un air complètement affolé, presque hystérique, paralysé par la peur.

C'est à peine s'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brutalement, mais il reconnut la personne qui se jeta sur lui.

« Kuroko ! Kuroko, mes jambes ! Je suis désolé, désolé ! Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas, je t'en prie ! »

Il s'accrochait au pyjama de son coéquipier de toutes ses forces, des larmes ravageant ses joues.

« Du calme, Kagami. Tout va bien. Shhhht, tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Le bleuté prit le rouge dans ses bras et le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Puis il s'assit en face de lui, attendant qu'il parle.

« C'était tellement réel… Tu m'abandonnais, et moi je ne pouvais plus jouer au basket, je n'avais plus rien… je… -il avisa son réveil- Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé pour des bêtises, tu peux aller te recoucher. D'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

Le rouge venait, semblait-t-il, de se rendre compte que Kuroko n'aurait pas dû se trouver chez lui.

« - Hier, tu m'as invité chez toi, mais tu m'as oublié, alors j'ai dormi sur le canapé.

\- Sérieux ?! Bon. Bref, je sais qu'il est cinq heures du matin, mais on peut aller petit déjeuner, si tu veux.

\- Tu es un ventre sur pattes, Kagami. Mais si tu ne m'oublies pas, alors c'est d'accord.

Cependant, il y a un point que j'aimerais éclaircir avec toi, si tu veux bien.

\- Euh… Quoi ?

\- Tu es ma lumière. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, dit-il le regard éternellement impassible. »

Kagami rougit furieusement et détourna le regard.

« Bordel, comment tu peux dires des trucs aussi gênants comme ça ? »

* * *

Le fast food dans lequel ils étaient rentrés était quasiment désert à cette heure du matin. Juste un homme qui lisait son journal devant un café, une fille endormie dans un coin, et un autre homme qui tapait frénétiquement sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

Ils s'assirent à une table près de la fenêtre et une serveuse qui mâchait effrontément un chewing-gum et portait un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière vint prendre leur commande. Elle fit un grand sourire à Taiga.

« - B'jour m'sieur ! Z'avez choisi ?

\- Ouais. Pour moi, ce sera quatre cheeseburgers, cinq portions de frites et deux boîtes de nuggets. Et pour lui, ce sera un milkshake vanille. »

La serveuse, qui avait déjà était stupéfaite de la quantité de nourriture que le rouge allait ingurgiter (rappelons qu'il était encore tôt…) sursauta et étouffa un petit cri en s'apercevant de la présence du bleuté sur sa gauche.

« T-t-tout de suite, monsieur… »

Et elle partit au triple galop.

Taiga lança un regard amusé à Kuroko.

« - Tu devrais faire des efforts pour avoir plus de présence en dehors du parquet, tu sais ? »

Le bleu haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« - C'est cette invisibilité qui fait de moi un bon jour, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en changer.

\- Pour draguer les filles, par exemple ! Lança Taiga en rugissant de rire. A ce rythme là, tout ce que tu pourras attraper, c'est ce foutu chien de Numéro 2.

\- De un, Kagami, Numéro 2 n'est pas un « foutu chien », et de deux… Les filles ne m'intéressent pas. »

Le rouge faillit s'étouffer avec sa nugget, et regarda Kuroko avaler son milkshake, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Tu veux dire que… Tu es… Gay ?

\- Non plus.

\- AH, NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES ZOOPHILE ! »

Les quelques clients du fast-food se retournèrent, indignés, vers le jeune homme qui, pour eux, semblait parler tout seul.

« - Mais non, Baka ! Et puis tu devrais parler moins fort, ou ils vont appeler la police.

\- Bordel, mais quoi alors ?!

\- Je suis amoureux du basket, évidemment. »

Kagami se rassit correctement et sourit. En effet, c'était une très bonne réponse.

« - Et toi, alors. Tu es amoureux ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout. »

Mais il avait viré au cramoisi.

« - C'est Himuro-san, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! C'est mon frère !

\- Alors, Aomine-kun ?

\- CA VA PAS, NON ?! T'en as pas marre des questions débiles ?

\- Kise-kun ! Midorima-kun ! Alex-san !

\- LA FERME ! Tu dis que des conneries !

\- Ou bien…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Peut-être que tu… enfin… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kagami vit le bleuté hésiter et l'expression de son visage changer, rougir légèrement.

« - Bon, accouche ! Grogna-t-il

\- Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Kagami faillit une nouvelle fois s'étouffer avec ses nuggets. Il regarda le plus jeune, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« - QUOI ? Mais qu-qu-qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Ton comportement de tout à l'heure.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Ton cauchemar. Tu as commencé à hurler que tu ne voulais pas que je parte, et tu t'es agrippé à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. »

Kagami soupira et passa une main sur son visage. _Si ce n'était que ça_.

« - Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Kuroko. Et puis… Je veux dire… Jouer au basket, ce serait vraiment moins… Amusant, si tu n'étais pas là. Et ce cauchemar est sûrement dû au stress. Je veux absolument gagner la Winter Cup, mais apparemment, mes anciennes angoisses refont surface. »

Le plus jeune baissa imperceptiblement la tête. Il avait espéré que peut-être… Mais ses pensées étaient néfastes, et elles pouvaient influer sur son basket s'il n'y mettait pas un terme.

« - Moi aussi je veux gagner, Kagami. –Puis il murmura, pensant que l'autre ne l'entendrait pas.- Je te l'ai promis. Taiga… »

Si Taiga ne réagit pas, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu, mais plutôt parce que son cœur avait tout bonnement arrêté de battre lorsque le n°11 de Seirin avait chuchoté son prénom avec autant de... passion. Et cela avait eu un drôle d'effet sur le rouge.

Il secoua la tête et reprit doucement la parole.

« Ecoute, je… J'sais pas. Il n'y a toujours eu que l'basket, et puis un jour tu déboules, comme ça, et je sais pas… C'est le bordel dans ma tête. Kuroko, je veux pas te blesser, mais j'sais juste pas ce qui m'arrive. »

Il se passa alors quelque chose de très étrange. Voire d'exceptionnel. Kuroko se mit à… Rire.

Un rire presque silencieux, doux, aérien, et absolument adorable aux oreilles de Kagami, qui vira au rouge.

« - Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- C'est juste que c'es tellement inhabituel de t'entendre dire des choses aussi intelligentes.

\- Hein ?! Kuroko, je vais vraiment te but… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le turquoise s'était penché au dessus de la table et murmura, tout contre la bouche de Kagami « Et si je fais ça, il t'arrive quoi ? »

Puis il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du rouge. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux débutants dans le domaine, la sensation qu'ils éprouvèrent alors dépassa toute attente.

Le bleuté se recula au bout de quelques secondes, le visage à nouveau impassible.

Il fixa celui ahuri et rouge de Kagami, avant de s'éclipser discrètement –enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que le dunker réagisse.

« Kuroko ! Batâââââââârd ! »

Tous les clients du café se retournèrent, outragés, avant que la serveuse ne finisse par mettre le basketteur fou qui parlait tout seul à la porte.

* * *

Kagami marchait dans les rues, au hasard, ses poings serrés enfoncés dans ses poches.

Kuroko s'était éclipsé comme un voleur, sans même s'excuser ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Kagami avait répondu à son baiser, après tout.

« Oh, putain ! Grogna Taiga »

Du basket, faire du basket avant d'imploser !

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant.

Il descendit jusqu'au terrain qui se trouvait en bas de chez lui, là où, avec l'aide de Kise et Kuroko, il avait remis en place un groupe d'abrutis qui martyrisaient plus petit qu'eux.

Kagami jura. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un ballon.

Comme pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse, une balle de basket lui atterrit en plein dans le ventre. Il la rattrapa et se retourna, prêt à hurler contre le crétin qui venait de le provoquer, mais à la place d'une insulte, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

« Aomine ?! »

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà !_**

 ** _C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Désolée pour toutes les fautes, je fais ce que je peux, mais l'orthographe n'est pas toujours de mon côté. x)_**

 ** _Bref, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et qu'on se retrouve au chapitre deux !_**

 ** _Si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser une review ! J'aime bien, ça flatte mon ego xD_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !_**

 ** _Clo'_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Kuroko's Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fukimaki

 **Auteur:** The Manga Killers (Chloé)

 **Titre:** L'amour est un fantôme !

 **Pairing:** Kagami x Kuroko !

 **Rating:** M~

 ** _Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard de cette publication._**

 ** _Mais comme je veux me faire pardonner: LEMON_**

 ** _Enjoy les ami(e)s !_**

 ** _Poutous ! 3_**

 ** _Je tâcherai de répondre aux reviews quand j'aurai plus le temps ! =)_**

* * *

« Aomine ?! »

Après un début de journée pour le moins consternant, Kagami tombait sur Aomine ?! Juste alors qu'il avait besoin de se détendre ?! Ca ressemblait à tout, sauf à une coïncidence. Le joueur de Tôo devait avoir un 6e sens qui lui permettait de faire chier Taiga n'importe où, n'importe quand.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » cracha-t-il.

Le flegme habituel d'Aomine lui répondit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Bah j'viens jouer Bakagami. Ca t'pose un problème ?

-Trouve-toi un autre terrain. »

Le bleuté éclata de rire, faisant se froncer plus encore les sourcils de Kagami.

« -Non, non, non Taiga. Premier arrivé, premier servi… »

L'as de Seirin serra les dents. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom si ce n'était pas Kuroko. D'ailleurs il ne se posait pas la question de savoir pourquoi.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ah, nous y voilà ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Vas-y, l'incita Kagami, blasé.

-Oh non ! Ce serait trop dommage ! Je te le dirai, seulement si tu arrives à dunker de mon côté. »

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel, mais en réalité, l'excitation d'un un contre un l'avait déjà envahi. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer le joueur. Sur le parquet, entendons-nous bien.

Il bougea vite. Il frappa dans la balle qu'Aomine avait coincée entre son bras et sa hanche, en l'apostrophant.

« Bah alors, Papi ! Tu t'magnes ou bien ? »

Il courrait déjà vers le panier, mais Aomine le rattrapa bien vite de sa grande foulée et le marqua de près. Il était imposant. Son charisme alourdissait sensiblement l'atmosphère et leur différence de niveau, bien qu'ayant fortement diminué, était encore bien présente. Mais Kagami n'était pas du genre à se défiler pour une telle broutille. Au contraire, il n'en était que plus motivé. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas un peu masochiste.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Kagami essayant par tous les moyens de marquer, et Aomine, résistant avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Jusqu'au moment où, se remémorant les mots que Kuroko lui avait murmuré un peu plus tôt : « Moi aussi je veux gagner, Kagami. Je te l'ai promis, Taiga », fit sauter ses dernières limites. Il n'était pas dans la Zone, mais sa foulée s'allongea, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Ses gestes se firent plus vifs, plus précis. Son regard témoignait de sa détermination. Et ça, Aomine ne l'avait pas loupé. Il esquissa un sourire. Malgré ce qu'il disait, l'as de Tôo aimait bien celui de Seirin. Il avait l'impression de se voir quelques années plus tôt, à travers lui.

Il vit Kagami débouler sur lui, sans chercher à l'éviter. Arrivé à son niveau, le rouge esquissa un mouvement sur la droite, que Daiki avait anticipé.

Mais à son grand étonnement, Taiga ne feinta pas. Il prit, au contraire, appui dans le sol et à partir de la ligne médiane, banda ses muscles, et sauta. Si haut et si soudainement qu'Aomine eut beau tenter un contre, il n'atteint pas l'autre qui vola presque dans les airs jusqu'au panier, où il dunka.

Daiki le regarda, subjugué. Oh, bien sûr, il n'y était pas allé à fond, mais Kagami non plus. Et bordel, ça lui arrachait la gueule de l'admettre, mais Kuroko avait fait un bon choix. L'autre Baka et lui, ils avaient le même basket.

Le joueur de Seirin revint vers lui, essoufflé mais avec un sourire gigantesque.

« Haha t'as vu ça ? J'ai marqué ! Tu m'en dois une ! »

Aomine s'autorisa un sourire. Cet enthousiasme était louable.

« Et ouais, tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup là. Donc je vais te dire ce que j'avais à te dire, c'était le deal, pas vrai ? »

Kagami écarquilla les yeux. Jamais le bleu ne lui avait parlé de cette façon, avec respect. Une pointe de tristesse transparaissait même dans sa voix. Il devait vraiment beaucoup aimer Kuroko pour que sa voix le trahisse.

D'ailleurs Kuroko l'aimait beaucoup aussi.

En pensant à ca, le cœur de Kagami se serra douloureusement. Il n'était certainement pas le premier dans le cœur du fantôme.

Daiki s'assit lourdement sur les gradins de pierre et lança une bouteille d'eau à Taiga sans le regarder. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et respira un bon coup.

« Assied-toi, dit-il au rouquin, qui obéit. Ecoute, faut qu'tu saches que Kuroko s'attache vite aux gens, en réalité. Et avec toi… Avec toi c'est encore différent. »

Kagami avait du mal à comprendre. Enfin, plutôt il avait peur de comprendre. Non, peur de mal comprendre. Peur de mal interpréter ce fol espoir qui gonflait sa poitrine.

« -Ou tu veux en venir ?

-Il t'aime, crétin ! Faut que tu sois aveugle pour pas avoir vu ça ! Et maintenant laisse-moi te dire une chose. Si tu blesses Kuroko, de quelque manière que ce soit, j'te pète la gueule. Compris ? »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et partit, avec pour seul au revoir, un vague signe de la main que Taiga ne releva même pas. Son esprit était encore confus. Kuroko l'aimait ? Comme… Comme le basket ? Ou plus ?

Merde.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'être certain de ses sentiments et de ceux de son ami.

Il était temps d'agir comme un homme !

* * *

« Tetsu ? Oui, c'est moi. C'est bon je lui ai parlé. Haha ouais, il a tiré une de ces tronches ! Mais crois-moi, il t'aime. Tetsu ? Hé oh, Tetsu ? Attends… C'EST QUOI CE RIRE DE MEUF AMOUREUSE ?! »

* * *

Bon… C'est sûr, il avait de belles motivations. Mais… A dire vrai… Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était le bleuté actuellement. Enfin pas tout à fait.

Il était devant la porte du gymnase et il hésitait à entrer, de peur de se retrouver face à face à Kuroko… Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Raaaaah ! »

Il détestait les prises de tête…

Il respira un grand coup et poussa la porte.

Les lumières éteintes et la lumière déclinante de cette fin d'après-midi d'automne plongeaient la salle dans une obscurité apaisante.

Peut-être que Kuroko n'était pas là, finalement…

« Kagami-kun ? »

Ou peut-être que si en fin de compte.

Il sursauta en poussant un cri plus ou moins féminin.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

« Kuroko, je… Je voulais te parler. Tu sais, de… de ce qui s'est passé ce matin… »

Kagami rougit. Merde, il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi faible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné.

Il ne vit pas le micro-sourire qui étira les lèvres du joueur fantôme.

« -Kagami-kun, ne dis rien. Aomine-kun m'a déjà tout raconté.

-Hein ?! Alors c'est TOI qui lui as dit de venir me parler ! Kuroko je vais vraiment te…

-Je t'aime, Kagami-kun. »

Des coups, il s'en était pris pas mal dans sa vie, c'était sûr. Mais ça… Ca lui faisait un de ces chocs !

Il était bouche bée depuis plusieurs minutes. Si bien que Kuroko commençait à se demander s'il allait bien… Pour une fois dans sa vie, Kuroko aurait peut-être du se taire, non ?

Il recula doucement, un air triste sur le visage. Au final, il avait du se tromper. Kagami ne l'aimait pas. Du moins pas comme il l'avait espéré.

* * *

Lorsque Kuroko se recula, Taiga sentit comme un grand vide. Alors il comprit qu'il avait bien trop réfléchi, depuis ce matin. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se prendre la tête à ce point. C'est pourquoi il répondit à Kuroko, qui avait déjà tourné les talons.

« Moi aussi, je crois. »

Le rouge se gratta la tête, gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses. Pourtant en voyant la réaction du bleuté, il ne regretta rien.

Car Kuroko se retourna brusquement, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, la bouche entre-ouverte. Si mignon que Kagami l'aurait certainement bouffé sur place s'il ne venait pas déjà de s'enfiler une demi-douzaine de sandwiches. Au lieu de ça, il sentit son corps réagir d'une autre façon plus… Equivoque. Il rougit jusqu'à prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux. Ce que ne loupa pas Kuroko. En même temps la bosse qui déformait actuellement le pantalon de Taiga était tout sauf négligeable. D'ailleurs il se sentit répondre à cet appel si subtil.

Il s'approcha de Kagami et le força à le regarder dans les yeux en plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Puis il lui sourit comme jamais il n'avait souri. Et il l'embrassa, pour la seconde fois. Sauf que là, Taiga lui répondit avec toute sa fougue, mêlant avec plaisir leur langue, partageant leur souffle.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils se retrouvèrent torse nu. Tous deux étaient bien trop absorbés dans leur admiration du corps de l'autre pour s'en gêner outre mesure.

* * *

Par bien des aspects, le torse de Kagami ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui des sculptures des dieux antiques. Une peau parfaitement lisse, des pectoraux musclés, des abdos à tomber par terre. Et Kuroko ne put s'empêcher d'aller découvrir cette perfection de sa langue, plaquant le rouge contre le mur, léchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il parvenait à atteindre.

De son côté, le rouge admirait la musculature discrète mais si tentante de son homologue. Ses mains pétrissaient la peau laiteuse, éprouvant du bout des doigts sa douceur. Il respirait avec difficulté, ne croyant qu'à moitié à ce garçon si discret qui descendait toujours plus bas.

Lorsque Kuroko se retrouva face à face avec le jogging de Kagami, il saliva d'impatience. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il en avait rêvé, mais c'était tout comme. A force de voir ce corps tendu par l'effort ou le stress sur le terrain et dans les vestiaires, Kuroko avait fini par le connaître par cœur.

Il descendit d'une traite le pantalon et le boxer.

Kagami sursauta, ne s'étant pas vraiment rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés aussi loin.

Alors il eut peur, son corps se contracta tout entier, mais la main de Kuroko, rassurante, vint chercher la sienne.

« On est pas obligés, Kagami. Dis-moi. »

Le micro-sourire angélique ôta au rouge le moindre de ses doutes. Et pour le prouver, il releva le bleuté, lui collant un baiser torride, l'entraînant contre le panier de basket. Puis, sans quitter sa bouche, il finit de déshabiller complètement Kuroko.

Bien sûr, il aurait voulu que l'autre lui taille une pipe… Mais pour leur première fois, il préférait lui faire uniquement plaisir. Il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du bleu, guettant la moindre grimace de douleur, mais Kuroko ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de l'intrusion.

Alors Kagami entra un deuxième doigt, et là ce ne fut pas le même topo. Le joueur fantôme grogna légèrement, puis beaucoup plus franchement lorsque Kagami entama des mouvements de ciseaux.

« Je suis désolé, désolé Kuroko ! Mais je peux pas te prendre comme ça sans te préparer tout de même ! »

La classe de Kagami était certes de notoriété publique, mais à ce point là…

Kuroko étouffa un rire, qu'il étrangla bien vite en sentant une vague de plaisir se répandre dans tout son corps.

Kagami avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il continua à marteler la prostate de ses doigts, se régalant des bruits de Kuroko, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ondule des hanches lascivement, amenant Kagami à la plus grosse trique de toute sa vie.

« Taiga… »

Frisson. Son prénom, dans la bouche de Kuroko, roulant sur sa langue, avec ce ton si sexy…

Kagami ne réfléchit pas plus, souleva Kuroko, et remplaça sa main par son sexe pulsant, s'enfonçant dans un long mouvement, tentant de ne pas jouir en sentant combien l'autre était serré.

« Putain Testuya, détend-toi s'il te plait, c'est trop… trop serré ! »

Kagami caressa Kuroko de toutes les manières qu'il put pour le faire se détendre. Mais le membre de Kagami était plus que conséquent, et Kuroko faisait déjà tout son possible pour ne pas crier sa douleur.

« Bouge Kagami-kun, s'il te plait. »

Les dents serrées, il supporta les premiers va-et-vient difficiles.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la douleur, et Kagami commençait à paniquer en voyant que son cher Kuroko ne prenait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout son pied…

Tetsuya allait abandonner, allait demander à Taiga de tout arrêter, qu'il avait trop mal, lorsque le sexe de Kagami heurta sa prostate de plein fouet, transformant toute la douleur en un plaisir brutal.

« Ah ! »

Kagami sentit Kuroko se resserrer encore plus autour de lui, manquant de le faire décoller avant de se détendre soudain, rendant les mouvements bien plus faciles.

« -Kuroko ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Ah, Taiga, vas-y. Allez ! »

Deuxième frisson. Bordel…

Il accéléra ses mouvements, les renforça, pilonnant sans relâche ce point qui leur faisait tous deux voir des étoiles.

Kuroko s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au poteau qui soutenait l'arceau, derrière lui, se soulevant pour permettre à Kagami d'aller encore plus loin, encore plus fort.

Ses cris allaient crescendo et il savait que Kagami atteignait lui aussi ses limites.

« Je t'aime, Taiga ! »

Il hurla de plaisir avant de jouir entre leur deux torses étroitement liés.

Ces mots menèrent Kagami à l'orgasme quelques secondes après, il se répandit profondément en Kuroko, serrant les dents, la tête plongée dans le cou du joueur fantôme, mordillant la peau.

Puis il se retira, les joues rouges, plaquant l'autre contre son torse, déposant des baisers légers partout sur son visage, ses mains, son cou.

Puis il murmura tout contre son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tetsuya… »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, savourant ce moment de complicité parfaite, cette union à peine ébauchée et pourtant si puissante…

Ils allaient se rhabiller lorsque la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un Aomine bruyant beugla :

« Alors Kuroko, ça a marché ? Il t'a sauté ?»

Puis il vit les deux hommes.

Et repartit dans l'autre sens, sans demander son reste, laissant Kagami sur le cul, si je puis dire.

Attendez… Alors en fait… Tout était prévu ?!

Il reporta son regard sur Kuroko… Et ne le vit pas.

Le joueur fantôme avait disparu, craignant les représailles de son tout nouveau petit ami.

« KUROKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Il allait _vraiment_ finir par s'énerver...

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que cette mini-fic vous aura plu et faite rire. ^^ J'ai personnellement éclaté de rire plusieurs fois en écrivant le lemon (oui, je me trouve tellement drôle... Hum...)**_

 _ **Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !**_

 _ **En espérant encore une fois que vous avez aimé,**_

 _ **A la prochaine, ô fans inconditionnels de KnB 3**_

 _ **Bisous partout,**_

 _ **Clo'**_


End file.
